


A Happy Omega, A Happy Home

by Tobezilla



Series: A Happy Omega, A Happy Home [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Steve Rogers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobezilla/pseuds/Tobezilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Tony nor Bucky are typical omegas. One is too stubborn, the other is too independent. But there are times when Steve is reminded how thankful he is for having omegas like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Omega, A Happy Home

“Anthony Edward Stark,” The brunette flinched, “I am not having this conversation with you again. You are pregnant with our child, our gorgeous baby is growing inside of you. I am not going to allow you to place both yourself and our child in danger. Come here, _now_.” Tony did not need to turn around to know that Steve was, in fact, beyond furious with him. Since Sunday morning, he had been locked inside the workshop and had not emerged once. That would have been reasonable had Steve not returned from a month long mission Tuesday afternoon.

Unlike other omegas Steve encountered throughout his life, Tony bordered on being almost as difficult as an out-of-control alpha. He managed to press each and every single button, even some Steve had no clue existed before him. Because he was stubborn and obnoxious, they argued more often than not. The relationship would have crumpled up and died had Bucky not appeared when he did. Another omega, one unlike the rest, but comfortable enough with his biology that he went with the flow of things.

Almost immediately, Bucky found something attractive about Tony. The brunettes were identical, sharing a sharp tongue and clever wit. But there were moments when they butted heads because they were too alike. That happened earlier, before neither of them had a chance to settle into the newfound relationship between them and Steve. The omegas wanted the alpha to themselves, not used to sharing his attention.

The relationship would have ended had Bucky not been there when Tony was wounded during battle. Steve was away on another mission, unable to head to the battle like he wanted. A building collapsed over the team, separating most of them from each other. Except Bucky was seated beside a bleeding Tony, struggling to stop the bleeding with his torn shirt. When Steve arrived at the hospital a day later, he found his omegas curled on the bed together with their arms wrapped around the other. Whatever happened while they were buried seemed to have brought them closer, pushing aside their differences and accepting that they were both bonded to Steve. Somewhere along the way, they bonded as well.

Three years into the relationship, Tony became pregnant. Steve and Bucky were overjoyed, enthusiastic about the newest addition to their growing family, but Tony was far from pleased. He was taught from the moment his father discovered that he was an omega that male omegas were nothing more than toys alphas and betas used when a female omega was nowhere to be found. The moment he found out that he was pregnant, he was consumed by self-hatred.

Unfortunately, Steve was not surprised when Bucky informed him that Tony locked himself inside the workshop. It was the sixth time in two months. Jarvis was unable to allow him access into the workshop. What he did was head to the bedroom where he deposited his shield and shattered the glass, entering through the broken window. He found the genius hunched over a workbench, typing away on one of the computers.

Seeing Steve lose his temper was frightening. He yanked the pregnant omega from the workbench and forcefully dragged him towards the communal floor where dinner was being served. Tony whimpered, fighting against his painful grip. “Steve, let me go. You’re hurting me.” He cried out when the hand holding onto him tightened a fraction. The blonde stormed into the dining room, kicking one of the seats aside and shoving his mate down. “I am _sick_ and _tired_ of you. Eat your fucking food. Then I’m going to bathe you and you are going to sleep.” He snarled.

Tony sunk into the seat with tears trickling past his cheeks, trembling as he attempted to spoon food into his mouth. Bucky frowned, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. “Steve, you need to calm down.” He said softly. Steve shoved him aside. “I do not want to hear a single word from either of you.” He growled.

“Steven Grant Rogers, don’t mess with me. I may be an omega but that does not mean I can’t kick your ass to China.” Bucky retorted, shoving the alpha far from where Tony was seated. “Either leave and calm down or I will escort you out of the tower myself.” He was glaring holes through his head.

Steve returned the glare with ice. “I’m not going anywhere without Tony. He wants to act like a child then I’m going to treat him like one.” Not letting him finish what was on his plate, he yanked Tony from his seat and began moving towards the elevator once again.

Witnessing the great Tony Stark shed tears was nothing any of them wanted to repeat. He attempted to reach out for Bucky, his cheeks flushed. “Help.” He whimpered. Fear was something that did not look good on anyone, especially not Tony. Bucky jumped into action, separating them by sending Steve to the ground with a single punch. Natasha was there to lead Tony to the living room along with Bruce but Thor and Clint stayed behind, prepared to restrain Steve.

“Are you kiddin’ me, Rogers? What kind of alpha uses that amount of force on a pregnant omega? Nonetheless, _his_ pregnant omega. I should kick your ass right now, make you feel what Tony feels. But I’m not goin’ to do that because I know there’s more to this.” Bucky crouched down, staring into the narrowed blues that watched him. “What the fuck happened on that mission?”

Steve glanced towards the living room, the anger died down and became unbearable shame. He inhaled deeply. “We found these omegas being herded together. None of them were being treated like actual people, just there for experimentation and pleasure. Sometimes I feel as though Tony believes that I’m only using him to feel good, that I don’t love him. But Bucky, I do. I love him and I love you more than anything.” He wrapped his arms around the other omega, pulling him close. “He told me I was hurting him but all I could think about was making sure he was taken care of.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “You need to figure out how you're going to fix what happened. You know better than anyone that Tony has issues being an omega. Now that he’s pregnant, multiple that by a million and one. He’s conflicted between whether he should be submissive or battle you for dominance. Quit screwing around and head into the living room, explain the situation to him. But know that you may end up with a couple bruises from Natasha and a surprise visit from the Hulk. Oh and don't think for a second that I would hesitate to take him from you, _Captain_. If this is what being an alpha means to you, he'd be better off with Natasha, Phil and I.” With that, the archer entered the living room.

“Anthony may be willing to accept your apology but you must understand that there will be consequences. An alpha harming an omega, especially a pregnant one, is something that should never be done. Now that the wrong had been done, you must learn how to overcome these obstacles and do right by Anthony. Know that I will not hesitate to protect Anthony and James from harm, Steven. You have been warned.” Thor turned on his heel and followed Clint.

Steve released Bucky, watching as the omega went to the other room. He stood and glanced towards the table. Once he yanked Tony from the seat, the wooden chair crashed onto the ground. He rubbed his face before entering the living room. Even though the team was attempting to soothe the hyperventilating genius, no one other than his alpha could calm him down. Steve crouched before him and placed a hand on his thigh.

“Forgive me, love.” He whispered. “I wanted to take care of you and ended up doing the opposite. I love you so much, sweetheart and want you to be healthy for not only our child but yourself. Do you think you could forgive me or at least give me a chance to make everything up to you?” He could feel the tears escaping and breathed out shakily.

Weak arms wrapped around his neck and he smiled as he was brought into a warm embrace. Even though he held onto him, Tony did not breathe a single word. He allowed himself to be carried towards the elevator and into the penthouse, Bucky close behind. “Would you start running the water, honey?” Steve asked the other gently. Bucky nodded, disappearing into the bedroom and then into the bathroom.

In minutes, Steve was massaging coconut scented shampoo and conditioner into Tony’s hair while Bucky hummed a familiar tune into his ear and kissed whatever he could reach. Silence never lasted long between them. “I swear I can do better. I will do better. I can be the perfect omega, I swear. Just don’t leave, okay? I know you’re sick and tired of me. But for the baby, could you at least…” The second he opened his mouth, Tony could barely stop the words from slipping out. “I know I have no right to ask you not to leave me but could you stick around for the baby? You don't have to stay with me but at least visit sometimes for the baby. Please, Steve.” He pleaded, his voice absolutely broken. “And Bucky, too. Could you stay for the baby? I don’t want to ruin them so they need another mother around to teach them right from wrong. I swear I’m going to change. I promise.”

Steve stopped what he was doing, turning the pregnant omega around to face him. “I’m not going anywhere and neither is Bucky. I’m the one that needs to change, honey. Not you. You are absolutely perfect and I love you so much. We are going to raise our baby as a family, one filled with love. Okay? I love you. I’m not going anywhere you’re not.” He swore.

Bucky nudged Steve to the side, pressing a light kiss against Tony's lips. "And I'm not goin' anywhere, Tones. We are goin' to raise Pedro," Tony groaned at the name, "or Betsy with so much love they're goin' to have no clue what anythin' else feels like." He joked.

The bathroom was silent for several moments before he opened his mouth again. “Guess this is a good time to say that I’m pregnant, too.” He announced, laughing at the shocked faces his mates wore.

The second Tony crawled onto their shared bed, he latched onto Bucky and curled around his fellow omega. Bucky hummed happily, holding him close. Within seconds, the omegas were sleeping. Steve laid beside his pregnant omegas, watching happily as the brunettes held onto each other in their sleep.

He wondered how far he would have gone had Bucky not punched him. Would he have caused more damage, hurting Tony to the point he broke his arm or worse? He examined the bruises he placed on his dear omega, marks made out of anger and not passion. There would be challenges and obstacles, like Thor said. He would need to earn their trust back, knowing damn well that Bucky was weary of him and Tony believed that he was the one that did wrong. But none of them were known to back down from a good fight.

He curled around them, chuckling as Bucky whined and Tony grumbled something about toasters but both of them gravitated towards him. As he drifted, he thought about how he would need to ask Pepper to head out with him again for more baby things.


End file.
